Mystery Girl Year 4
by Midnight.Death.Starfall
Summary: Cecelia Martin is a student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and came to Hogwarts intending to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not participate! Meeting Harry Potter and risking her life for some unknown reason, she has to fight for her life. But falling in love isn't apart of the plan! Warning! OC and based on movie!
1. Running into You

My name is Cecelia Martin. I have short hair that changes colors all the time, because I'm a metamorphmagus! I usually keep it black on top and blue on bottom, because I love it that way! I go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I'm a loner; I don't really fit in at school. I don't have any friends and I don't share a room with anyone else. I'm all alone, but I guess I like it better than spending time with girly girls like Fleur Delacour.

I don't really like talking about my past, it's a sad subject. My parents died leaving me to live with my grandmother, but she died when I was 8. Ever since then I have been living with my uncle. He loves me very much and we always have so much fun!

I love sports especially Quidditch! That's why I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup this afternoon! Once I graduate I hope to become the best female Quidditch player in the world! Anyways, tonight is the final match and I'm going with my Uncle. He loves Quidditch too; he taught me everything I know about Quidditch and coached me when I was young. Well, I have to go! Time for the match to start!

~*Year 4*~

Chapter 1: The Quidditch World Cup

~*Warning*~

This is based off of the movie!

*Cecelia's POV*

My uncle and I flew on our brooms to get to the match. We settled into our tent and ate before we went to our seats.

I stood up and cheered as the Irish flew onto the field while a leprechaun made of fireworks danced around. Then the Bulgarians flew straight through it turning it red and then it faded. I cheered on Krum as he flew through the stadium! The mister said a few words and then the match began.

After the match my Uncle and I went back to our tent and I gushed over the game and Krum! It was an amazing game! Quidditch always got me so riled up! Uncle looked toward the door when he heard screaming. I stood up and watched him.

"Cecelia, we have to go!"

"Uncle, what's wrong?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the tent.

Death eater and fire were everywhere. People were running everywhere. Smoke filled the air. Uncle grabbed our brooms but we didn't get on. We would be huge targets if we got on so we ran by foot.

We ran but soon people kept pushing me further away and I could feel my Uncle's grip loosening as people kept pushing me away. Uncle got caught and was pulled in one direction while I was pushed in another. I held my broom to my chest and ran.

I looked back for only a moment and then WHAM! I ran into someone. I looked forward after falling on my butt. A boy with brown hair and glasses stared at me. I grabbed my broom and ran leaving him behind.

Once I was far enough away I got onto my broom and flew home. My uncle was at the door and ran towards me.

"Thank god, you're safe!" He pulled me into hug as tears ran down my face.

"I was so scared Uncle."

"Its okay, Cecelia, you're safe now. Come on, let's go inside." He led me inside and we had a quiet night in. Tomorrow was my first day back to school.

*Time Skip*

I was always the first student to arrive at school. I rode my broom instead of riding in the carriage. I walked to Madame Maxime's office.

"Cecelia, early once again," she said as she walked towards me. "I was hoping you would come early. Today we are traveling to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want you to lead the pegasi there, riding yours of course."

"I would love to Head Mistress Maxime. I will go to the stables and prepare the pegasi at once!"

Out of all the pegasi, only one is black. That black Pegasus is mine, his name is Thunder. He leads the others, and I lead him.

When I get to the stables I prepare the other pegasi before preparing Thunder. He requires different treatment and saddling. I gave all the pegasi bathes and cleaned them up to be sparkling. Thunder takes the absolute longest because he loves to show off and be showed off. So in the end I have to wash him, brush him, and groom him until he is satisfied.

I put the pegasi' equipment on and hook them up as the other students arrive. Having all the pegasi ready I signal the coach driver and we take off.

The ride is long but I love riding Thunder. We see many different places as we ride and soon our flight is over. I flew down to the runway seeing a meaty man signal my landing. I look over to the castle and see many students running around trying to get a view. On accident I brought the pegasi a little too low and the man giving me signals on the ground had to duck. I looked back for a moment before landing.

When I looked back up I saw a boat coming out of the water. I had heard about that school. Durmstrang, I think it was. Then all the Hogwarts students were rallied into the castle.

*Harry's POV*

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Head Mistress Madame Maxime."

I heard the doors to the Great Hall open and my eyes turned towards the young women walking in.

Behind the main group of girls was one girl with black and blue hair. She was the girl I ran into at the Quidditch World Cup and the girl who was riding the black Pegasus.

She was casting more blue butterflies, flowers, and sparkles around the room .Her outfit didn't match the others, it was a black version of the light blue the other girls had. Her eyes were a stunning crystal blue as she walked in with a smile.

At the end she bowed with two other girls. I was so distracted I didn't really focus on Ron's man-crush when Krum walked in with the Durmstrang boys. I tried to find the mysterious girl but I couldn't find her again.

When dinner started I ate while I looked around for her. Ron and Hermione were both very confused. You would think wearing an outfit and having that hair you would be able to find her with ease, but there were so many people in the Great Hall I couldn't find her.

Soon a golden statue was brought in and Dumbledore started speaking.

*Cecelia's POV*

I only really started paying attention when the goblet of fire was revealed. Sadly, I am only 14 years old and unable to participate in the tournament this year.

"As of now, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore said and that is when everyone turned in for the night.


	2. Scared as a Cat

*Cecelia's POV*

I walked through the room that held the Goblet and completely ignored everyone. Inside everyone was cheering because two twin boys were raving that they had an aging potion so they could put their names in the Goblet.

"Idiots," I whispered under my breath.

"Tell me about it," I looked to my left and there was a girl with curly ginger hair. "Hermione, nice to meet you."

"Cecelia, delighted." I held out my hand and we shook hands. "Do you know those two?" I said gesturing over to the twins.

"Yes, they are my friend's older brothers."

"Oh," I looked down at her book and smiled. "Oh my! We're reading the same book!"

"We are?" She looked down at her book and giggled with me. "We are!"

I sat down and we talked a little longer until Krum walked in and put his name in the Goblet. Before he walked out though, he started checking out Hermione.

"Oh? Is that love in the air I smell?"

"No," Hermione said as she giggled.

"Well, Mister Krum seems to fancy you."

We giggled and I stood up. "Well, I must be going. Au revoir! "

"Bye!" Hermione waved.

*Time Skip*

We all waited in the Great Hall of Hogwarts wondering who was going to be the champions. I sat by myself in the middle of the table my school sat at. I yawned somewhat bored. Something didn't feel right. I could feel it deep within my soul. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Now the moment, you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore dimmed the lights and placed his hand on the Goblet. Its flames went from blue to red and shot out a piece of parchment paper. "The Durmstrang champion is, Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang students all cheered. Dumbledore went back to the Goblet and the fire changed colors. "And our champion for Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour." Our school cheered for the most popular girl of our school. Dumbledore went back again. "And the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts students cheered. "Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the tri-wizard cup!" The goblet turned red, brighter than the last three times an shot out two pieces of paper, one after the other. He looked down at the first. "Cecelia Martin," I could barely hear him, but hearing my own name sent shivers down my spine. "Cecelia Martin!" Dumbledore said louder. I felt my hair change color as I stood up and walked to him. He handed me the piece of paper with my name on it.

Cecelia Martin was written on that piece of paper. I looked back at him but he turned towards the second piece of paper. "Harry Potter," he whispered again. He looked up, "Harry Potter?" When he didn't stand up Dumbledore yelled "Harry Potter!" I saw a bit of movement and looked to my left. Hermione was shoving the boy with brown hair and glasses out of his seat and towards us.

Some Hogwarts students started yelling things out, but Harry and I were on a silent walk. I watched as some of his teachers looked at him. Not one of the girls from my school yelled rude things, but I could hear them whispering. What better to do than gossip? I was in so much trouble!

I walked to the room and didn't wait long. The teachers came rushing in before any questions could be asked. Harry was grabbed by Dumbledore and Madame Maxime towered over me.

"Cecelia! Do you put your name in that cup?!"

"No Madame!"

"Did you get an older student to do it for you?!"

"No Madame!"

"They have to be lying!"

"Head Mistress Maxime, I would never lie to you!" I insisted. I could tell the boy with glasses had received the same questions by his expression. I started zoning out when it all really hit me. Then I heard the words I was dreading.

"Mister Potter and Miss Martin have no chose; they are, as of tonight, tri-wizard champions."

All the teachers looked to us with many expressions and we looked back with equal expressions.

After that Madame Maxime took me back to our coach and I went to bed soon after, but ending up laying there awake and scared out of my mind. I instead looked out my window and watched the rain run down the window.


	3. Preparing for the first Task

*Cecelia's POV*

The interview with Rita Skeeter was extremely awkward for me at least. Rita seemed right at home making up stories about Harry and I. She made me go first saying youngest and ladies first. She thought I was 12 years old.

Afterwards, I went back to my room and then realized that my uncle was supposed to be sending me a letter today. I hurried that way and saw that someone was there.

"Um, hello," the person looked up. It was Harry. "Harry, right?"

"Yeah, Cecelia?"

I nodded. "Are you hurt?" He looked to his finger and nodded. "Here, let me help." I pulled out a vile and let a drop of golden liquid land on his finger. It was soaked into the wound and healed extremely fast right before his eyes. I put the cap back on and put the vile back into my pocket.

"It's gone! Thank you!" He said with a smile. "You're a fourth year as well, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" I smiled. An owl flew up next to Harry's owl. It was a barn owl, my uncle's owl. "Ah, right on time." I patted her head and grabbed the letter from her beak.

"A letter? From your parents?"

"If the dead could write, maybe but no. It's from my uncle. My parents are died."

"So are mine."

"I know, you're Harry Potter. Everyone knows the boy who lived, but I would like to know just Harry, if that's alright."

"Yeah, I'd really like that. So, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll see you then!" With that I ran off with my letter back to my room in the coach.

I sat down and opened my letter…

Dear Cecelia,

I don't know why someone would put your name in that cup. Fleur Delacour always disliked you but the cup had already chosen three champions before your name was even given to Dumbledore by your re-telling. Whoever put your name in that cup, isn't a friend. Watch your back and keep your head in the game. I hope to see you soon.

Love, Uncle

*Time Skip*

"Hey Cecelia, this is Neville." Harry said introducing me to his friend.

"Bonjour Monsieur Neville," I said with a smile and tilted my head to the side.

"H-hi," he stuttered, a light pink covered his cheeks.

"Is it alright if he joins us?" Harry asks.

"Of course, the more the merrier!"

We went to the lake. Harry and I sat next to each other as Neville looked at some water plants. Behind us Hermione with a boy and another girl walked up to us. Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that," I got lost at all the names but picked up again at the end, "Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well, what?" Harry asked confused. Hermione walked back to 'Ronald' and then came back.

"Please don't ask me to say it again; Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione turned to walk away.

"Well you can tell Ronald-"

"I'm not an owl!" She growled at Harry. She walked over to the other girl and started walking away.

"Bye Hermione!" She turned around and gave me a weak smile and waved a goodbye. "Well, shall we go see Hagrid? I bet he's having a hard time with Thunder."

"Sure, but who's Thunder?"

"Thunder is the black Pegasus I rode here. He is a bit of a handful." I giggled.

"Alright, let's go!" Harry turned to Neville, "Hey Neville, we're going to go see Hagrid!"

"Kay, Bye!" He waved and he walked off.

When we got there, Hagrid was running around trying to figure out something. "Hagrid?" Harry said pulling him back into reality.

"Oh! Harry! Good you came! And who is this with you?"

"This is Cecelia," He said looking to me.

"Well hello there," His smile was warm and I felt like he was an old friend.

"I thought you might be having trouble with Thunder, the black Pegasus."

He gave a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head and looked away from us. "Well, yes. He won't eat anything I give him."

"Oh, that's easy!" I explained to Hagrid Thunder's favorite food.

"Well, thank you little miss." He smiled.

"You're welcome!" I smiled.

"Anyways, Hagrid what did you need?" Harry asked.

"Oh, meet me here tonight and bring your father's cloak and Cecelia. Now off you go."

"See you later Hagrid!" We hurried off. We decided to meet in the court yard before going to Hagrid's hut.

I went back to my room and changed into some different clothes. I ran back to the court yard and waited. Harry was already there waiting with a cloak in his arms.

"Harry!" I whispered.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We met up with Hagrid and he led us into the forbidden forest. He looked different. He combed his hair; it was strange.

"Pay attention you two this is important."

I heard some kind of roaring and then it sounded like Madame Maxime calling out for Hagrid. Hagrid walked forward.

"Oh, the cloak. Put the cloak on." He said turning back to us.

Harry pulled the cloak over me and then him. It was an invisibility cloak. We walked after Hagrid.

Hagrid and Madame Maxime started talking and being… flirtatious. Harry and I looked back at each other and fake gagged. He led us somewhere and I saw fire up ahead.

"Dragons! That's the first task. You're joking." I was too shocked looking at them to listen to Harry and Hagrid's conversation.

"Oh great, dragons, at least I'm not a deer." I watched scared.

*Time Skip*

The next day I was walking through the court yard when I saw some blonde slytherian pull his wand out while Harry's back was turned. Madeye Moody turned him into a ferret. It was hilarious.

Before I could talk to Harry, Madeye Moody pulled him away. So instead I went to my room to look through my books.

"Dragons, dragons, dragons," I whispered as I scanned the titles. "Ah, there you are!" I pulled out my dragon book out and flipped through the pages.

I read that book over at least ten times, memorizing each dragon. I was nervous enough, I didn't sleep that night when I finally put that book down.


	4. Dragons and Boys

I wore first_task/set?id=85871805 . I walked around in the champion's tent waiting nervously. Harry and I met eyes only once but never talked. Hermione came in and gave Harry a hug and Rita Skeeter started talking about them being on the front page. Soon Barty Crouch and the head masters walked in.

He put us in a circle. Starting from his right was; me, Fleur, Victor, Cedric, and Harry. He held out a bag and let me go first. I put my hand in and pulled out a little black dragon. "Hebridean black."

We had to collect a golden egg that the dragon was protecting. Cedric went first. Slowly each champion went out leaving just Harry and I.

They called Harry out first. "Good luck," I looked up at him.

"You too," He turned and walked out.

Harry's round took longer than the others. I sat there waiting and shaking for Dumbledore's voice to say it was my turn.

Finally he called me out. I stood up and puffed out my chest a little. I heard them chanting my name. I stood in the opening examining the grounds. It was complete rocks and I could see the golden egg in the middle. I looked around as the cheering died down. I saw a black arrowed tail move behind a rock. I slowly pulled out my wand and looked for its head.

I heard a rumbling and turned to my side. Its head towered over me. It opened its mouth.

"Aguamenti!" I shot water into its mouth and rolled to the side when it turned and swung its tail at me. I ran for cover and hid behind a rock. It didn't know where I was, but it had a pretty good idea. Its snot started coming around the corner. I turned to run the other way just as it saw me. "Aquio Silver Arrow!"

The dragon blew fire to my side and I felt it hit my arm. I gripped my arm as I hid behind another rock. I looked up and saw my broom diving down towards me. When I felt the heat die down just a bit, I knew the dragon was finishing its breath. I jumped up onto another rock and jumped onto my broom. I focused on changing my vocal cords. My hair turned white and then turned into spikes. My skin changed into black scales and covered all my skin. I looked like a humanoid dragon. I turned towards the dragon and roared. I released all my frustration and anger and watched as the dragon backed down hurrying to the other side of the arena to get away from me.

I flew to the egg and picked it up. I held it up with my left hand for the people. They all cheered for my victory. I could feel the blood running down my right arm, and walked out of there to get some medical attention.

Harry was there to help me. "Harry, my bag," I said breathlessly pointing to it. Harry grabbed my bag and ran back over to me as I sat down. I dug through the side pocket and pulled out the vile with the golden liquid. I poured three drops on my skin and then put it away. I sighed in relief as it started to take effect. I looked down at my arm and saw there was no damage or scars left.

*Time Skip*

I sat on my bed and looked at the golden egg. There were strange markings on the sides. I opened it. A terrible screeching sound was heard. I closed it as fast as I could.

"That noise…" I stared opened eyed at the egg, "I know that noise."

*Time Skip*

I sat at breakfast with Harry, Hermione, and Ronald. Hermione was upset about Rita Skeeter and her story about her and Harry and Victor. Ron got a package of dress robes.

"There dress robes," Hermione giggled.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"The Yule Ball," I gushed. "It's a tri-wizard tournament tradition!"

"The Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"It's a dance!" I turned to Hermione, "We should get ready together! I would love to do your hair!"

"That sounds fun! Sure!"

*Time Skip*

I sat next to Hermione during study hall with Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry were bummed because Neville had already gotten a date. Ron's twin brother told Ron to hurry up.

"Cecelia, do you have a date?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do."

Ron tried asking Hermione out, but Snape hit his head. Hermione got upset because Ron was saying she didn't have a date. Hermione turned in her notebook and then we both left.


	5. Dancing and Drowning

I helped Hermione get ready. I wore yule_ball_cecelia_martin/set?id=85753521 . I loved my Quidditch earrings and necklace and just had to wear them.

Hermione and I walked down the stairs together side by side. Hermione went down first and Victor came and took her away. Then my date, a boy named James from my school, met me at the bottom of the stairs. We walked in and the five champions and their dates went to dance first.

My dress flowed as I danced with James. We were two of the best dancers at our school. I loved dancing.

Later James and I danced near Hermione and Victor. We had so much fun. I caught a glimpse of Harry, Ron, and one of their dates just sitting around. Hermione and I invited Harry and Ron to come get drinks with us but Ron was being all agitated. Hermione and I walked away. The four of us had an amazing night, but Hermione and Ron were fighting. I saw Hermione crying and went over to her and let her cry.

"It's okay Hermione, he's just jealous. You looked absolutely beautiful, and he was just upset that you got to dance with Victor instead of him." Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Cecelia," She smiled at me with teary eyes.

"Well, I should go to bed. Night," Hermione and I stood up.

"Night Hermione," I waved and headed back to my room.

*Time Skip*

I went to the bath house and had my egg hidden in my bag. I got into the water and put the egg in. I took a deep breath and went under hearing the message.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took." I sat up and took a deep breath. The words were ringing in my head. "It has to be the black lake. I only get an hour, but what did they take?" I spoke to myself. I thought about it as I washed my hair.

I went back to my room when I was finished and went to bed.

*Time Skip*

In the morning, we all walked down to the docks and got into the boats. We were on some weird docks. I wore a bikini and got ready. I dived in and morphed into a mermaid. My legs turned into a tail and on the sides of my neck were gills and my hands had better webbing. I followed the singing and swiftly swam. I mermaid passed me and I followed her. Soon I found the stolen items. James with Hermione and Ron and two other people were there. I ripped the sea weed as Harry swam up. Cedric and Victor came and took their people. But Fleur's little sister was still there.

"Harry let's get everyone up to the surface."

Something started to attack us. "Make sure they get to the surface!" Harry pushed them up to the surface. I took all three of them to the surface. I looked down into the water.

"Where is Harry?" I dived back down. I swam down and grabbed Harry. He pulled out his wand and using the acentio spell sent us back up to the surface. We landed on the dock. Harry was coughing up water, while I was swiftly changing so I could breathe again. My tail turned back into two feet and my fingers and neck went back to normal. James wrapped me up in a towel.

Fleur kissed Harry, thanked me, and then kissed Ron before taking her little sister away.

I sat next to Harry catching my breath. Hermione hugged us and wrapped us in towels. "Cecelia, Harry! Are you alright? You must be freezing!"

"I'm alright Hermione," I sighed finally my breathing was calm.

Harry and I were bummed because we came in last, but then she explained Fleur was last.

"Attention, the winner is Cedric Diggory!" He explained how he used the bubble head charm and how Harry and I's determination to help the others. "We've agreed to award them a tie for second place!"

Hermione hugged us both cheering second place. Victor's headmaster was really upset. We all headed back. I was covered in many, many towels. I went back to my room and slept for the rest of the day.


End file.
